


Another Painful Memory

by HorrorSanz



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorSanz/pseuds/HorrorSanz
Summary: Hello everyone!Please know that despite my name on here I will be doing more fanfics here on A03 that aren't UT based.  I need to branch out more, staying in one fanbase isn't ideal and it isn't good to do that, since a person can fall out of a fandom so quickly.  This was for a Secret Santa I am in and I am dedicating this to http://j-satireartist.tumblr.com  on tumblr! I hope you enjoy my content since I havent exactly grasped Sammy yet.  Please forgive me if it isn't the best.Also BATIM belongs to TheMeatlyEnjoy~
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence & Original Character(s), Sammy Lawrence & Reader, Sammy Lawrence - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Another Painful Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Please know that despite my name on here I will be doing more fanfics here on A03 that aren't UT based. I need to branch out more, staying in one fanbase isn't ideal and it isn't good to do that, since a person can fall out of a fandom so quickly. This was for a Secret Santa I am in and I am dedicating this to http://j-satireartist.tumblr.com on tumblr! I hope you enjoy my content since I havent exactly grasped Sammy yet. Please forgive me if it isn't the best. 
> 
> Also BATIM belongs to TheMeatly 
> 
> Enjoy~

Ink oozes off of his very body with every step he took, unaware of the new presence that entered the studio. His mind so caught up with musical numbers he wanted to do; albeit to his dismay, he could no longer play his instruments too well. Some of his memory was erased unfortunately as 30 years had gone by. Fragments of his past would flash across his mind whenever he sat within his office. The joys he had when his fingers would glide along the strings of the guitar, hearing the wonderful series of sound it would produce. Each and every instrument held a unique sound whenever they were struck accordingly. 

It pained him, knowing he was trapped in an inky mass, his savior never showed any signs that everyone would be free. Yet he knew he couldn't give up, he had to try and he would continue to do so.

His mind swirled with memories until he heard the keys of a piano beginning to play. Someone was in the music room. His head reels up and cranes towards the sound, he made his way towards the source of the noise. Quietly he peers into the room only to spot a particular person sitting there. His ears ring with every beautiful note that was hit while they played. He couldn't help but watch them, their hands gliding so skillfully across the white and black keys. 

However you were unaware by the danger that watched you. Sammy Lawrence was indeed a famous musician, although because of such solitude and abuse he had endured over the years, he was a very unstable ink man that would have insanity episodes. Hence why you should be keep yourself on guard at all times. 

While you played you could feel a strange presence nearby. Almost as if a set of eyes were on you. 

You whip around towards the doorway after slamming your fingers onto the keyboard, playing a sour note. 

Nothing. 

There was no one there. 

Something didn't feel right. No, ever since you entered the studio you knew there was something off about the entire place. Considering not too long ago something chased you and you fell through a giant hole since the floor gave way under you. 

And then you ended up here after roaming for sometime. You actually recognized the room yourself, since you worked at the studio for some time before you quit. You were one of the animators there, so you understood the atrocities Joey would make his employees suffer; especially because some of it was forwarded onto you before. You had given no warning and left the studio without so much as a goodbye. You may not have known everyone there, but you were great acquaintances with the majority of the crew. Even Sammy himself. The paranoia set in as you looked around- and that's when you saw it. Four cutout Bendy's stood attentive against the upper level of the music room, watching you. The thin hairs on your skin rise up while you just stared at them in fear and shock. Those..weren't there before. 

"Why do I feel..like I know them?" He mutters silently under his breath, he approaches and stops midway within the doorway. 

"I've seen you before." His voice rang out. You let out a yelp since he startled the living hell out of you. 

"Jeez! Way to scare me!" You stand from where you sat and backed away even more from him, eyeing him standing at the doorway. 

"Why do you look so familiar?" His voice booms out once more, he sounded rather aggressive since you didn't answer him. 

"Oh, I'm (Y/N). I used to be one of the animators here. You probably remember me as the one you literally just left without warning. I know that..definitely pissed Joey right off.." You say with a low sheepish chuckle. 

"(Y/N)...Yes. I...remember you." A few fragments of his mind would recollect moments the two of you had together. You'd always play instruments together, you'd come into his office and distract him with your day after consulting him about his music, you'd even pull small harmless pranks on him. That alone made the musician grin behind the mask he always wore. A genuine grin.

"Your voice...You're Sammy, aren't you? It's..been so long since I've ever heard from you...what happened...so much has happened since I left." You say softly, tensing when you notice him approaching you. Once he was in front of you, he rests a gentle hand against your cheek. Covering it with ink. His thumb caresses the smooth skin while he looked down at you. 

"I haven't felt human skin in so long. It's been 30 years since I've had any company." 

A blush began to arise your cheeks as he touched you. You were struck by both fear and shock, since he wasn't himself. He wasn't a human anymore. 

His eyes widened behind the mask, realizing what he was doing. He immediately pulls his hand back from your warm skin, taking a step back. 

"You shouldn't be here.."

"Neither should you...what's happened to you?.." Your eyes linger on the inky body he has. How could someone who was so sweet be trapped here alone? It made your heart wrench to the point you were pissed and upset at the same time. 

Instinct took over you as you immediately rush towards Sammy, throwing your arms around his waist while you pressed your face against his chest. You didn't care about how your clothes were going to get ruined by the ink. They were clothes and they've already been stained since you were already stepping and splashed with ink. Constantly. 

He was taken aback by the abrupt contact. He had grown stiff like a board since no one dared near him in this state nor touch him- they had every reason not too. 

"(Y/N), this isn't a place where you can stay. You need to break free. I can't exactly help you, but you can still leave." He gently pats the top of your head affectionately, he had forgotten how silky your hair felt. Even the scent you held was absolutely delightful to him. It made his heart feel.. fluttery. How odd. If he could blush, he certainly would. Instead he guides you back to the piano, while he takes a seat himself. You leaned against the piano lightly with a raised brow. Soon enough, his fingers began to dance along the keyboards rhythmically. A series of notes filled the room while he did so. 

You couldn't help but giggle and lightly tap your foot against the wooden floor. 

When the tune was done you sat beside him and lightly pressed your hand atop his. They didn't feel entirely inky, they felt as though he had bone there. It was a body regardless. He wasn't just a thing of ink. He looks down at you inquisitively, unsure what you were up to. Although his body wasn't just made of ink, no. His actual skin was underneath it. It was just literally trapped under all of the excessive ink. 

"My body is still within this casing, (Y/N)." He states, his attention moving to your hand atop his. The ink peels back and reveals a pale hand. You squeak when you see that and you yank your hand away. 

"You..really are stuck.." The ink flows back down his hand, surrounding it entirely once more. 

"I can keep certain areas exposed to the air." He states.

You look at him baffled by the amounts of excess ink that would invade him. Seriously what did Joey do? 

"What about...your face? Can you keep the ink off of that for a little bit?" You question with a small head tilt. 

His hand slides out from yours and immediately he touches the mask he wore. 

"Yes..I can. Only for a few moments. My face is..hidden though. I don't think you should..see it.." 

You knit your brows together while you grasp his wrist lightly. 

"Please..I..want to see the real Sammy…It will be alright." You reassure him. 

With an exasperated sigh, he reaches up to lightly pry off the mask that shielded his face. Nothing but an inky mass that made the outline of his head.

But in a matter of seconds, the ink runs off while his face was exposed. A very pale complexion, his one blond hair- blackened by the years of being stuck in the ink, even his chocolate light eyes were dulled to a gray-brown. He hasn't seen daylight whatsoever. 

And yet..he was still handsome as ever. Your hand extends to touch his cheek, cold and wet from the ink.

Despite his plain expression, you knew that he was concerned by the stunned silence you gave. 

Your other hand rests against his cheek, before you lean and pressed your lips lightly against his in a rather chaste kiss. When you pull back he looks at you dumbfounded. 

"You haven't changed, Sammy…" You pull your hands away once the ink envelopes him once more. Sammy looked at the ground and just remained silent. He had changed. Drastically. He worshipped a lord that was never to come, he has killed many ink creatures and performed rituals for the said lord. What was worse was that...he was extremely unstable with his episodes. 

"I..can't let you distract me from my duties to my lord." He immediately stands up and shoves you back, leaving the room in a hurry. Ouch. 

Your heart began to pang wildly against your chest. 'How.. why did he do that? Was it something I said? Is it because I kissed him?' All these thoughts clouded your mind and you hated the fact...that he rejected you. He did out of your protection, to get you away from the prison he was stuck in and to keep you at bay from his lunatic episodes. He was a dangerous man and he always would be. He would never forgive himself if he slaughtered you and offered you to the lord. To him you were a pure essence, a demonic side of him wanted for his own greed. While the human side, wanted nothing more but your affections. The risk of keeping you was too great and he would rather take the solitude than harm you. That's exactly what he was going to do. You are never going to see him again.   
You are going to be another painful memory.


End file.
